Lady Gaga
|nota genere2 = |nota genere3 = |anno inizio attività = 2008 |anno fine attività = in attività |tipo artista = cantautore |etichetta = Interscope, Streamline, Kon Live, Cherrytree |immagine =Lady Gaga BTW Ball Antwerp 02.jpg |didascalia = Lady Gaga durante un concerto ad Anversa |url = ladygaga.com |strumento = voce, pianoforte, sintetizzatore, keytar, chitarra elettrica |numero totale album pubblicati = 4 |numero album studio = 3 |numero album live = |numero raccolte = 1 |correlati = }}|}} |I'm not real, I'm theatre.|lingua=en}} Lady Gaga si è ispirata per il suo nome d'arte alla canzone Radio Ga Ga. Conosciuta per i modi eccentrici e stravaganti, l'artista è sotto contratto della Interscope Records e ha debuttato nel 2008 con l'album The Fame, che ha lanciato i singoli di successo planetario Just Dance e Poker Face, e nel 2009 ha pubblicato la ristampa dello stesso con otto brani inediti The Fame Monster. Nel 2011 è uscito il terzo album di inediti Born This Way, seguito nel 2013 da Artpop. Oltre alla carriera musicale, Lady Gaga difende sin dall'inizio della sua carriera i diritti della comunità LGBT e ha contribuito all'abrogazione della legge Don't ask, don't tell. Ha anche partecipato a diversi gay pride, dove si è esibita e ha tenuto discorsi (come nel caso dell'Europride di Roma del 2011). Lady Gaga dà il suo contributo anche nella lotta all'HIV. Infatti, in collaborazione con Cyndi Lauper, ha lanciato una linea di rossetti della MAC Cosmetics donando i ricavati ad associazioni per la prevenzione dell'AIDS. Gaga e sua madre hanno anche fondato un'associazione, la Born This Way Foundation, che si concentra sui giovani riguardo a delle questioni come l'autostima, il benessere e la battaglia contro il bullismo. . Nel 2014 il suo singolo Bad Romance è stato certificato disco di diamante dalla RIAA e ha ricevuto il "Digital Diamond Award" per le oltre 10 milioni di copie vendute digitalmente, rendendo Lady Gaga la prima artista femminile nella storia a ricevere tale riconoscimento . Biografia Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta è nata il 28 marzo 1986 a New York da Joseph Germanotta, un imprenditore statunitense di origini siciliane (come confermato dalla stessa cantautrice durante una tappa del The Born This Way Ball Tour, tenutasi a Milano), con radici familiari nel comune di Naso in provincia di MessinaViaggio alle origini di Lady Gaga, e da Cynthia Bissett, una casalinga statunitense di remote origini franco-canadesi ma soprattutto italiane. È cresciuta nell'Upper West Side di Manhattan e sin da piccola ha mostrato uno spiccato senso artistico. Lady Gaga ha frequentato la scuola cattolica Convent of the Sacred Heart School. Lady Gaga si è descritta come una studentessa "molto dedita, molto studiosa, molto disciplinata" ma "un po' insicura". Questa insicurezza è aumentata ancora di più quando è stata vittima di un episodio di bullismo: alcuni ragazzi, infatti, la buttarono dentro a un bidone della spazzatura. La retta scolastica dell'istituto nell'anno scolastico 2009-2010 era di dollari (circa euro). Nonostante la sua apparente educazione benestante, Gaga ha detto che i suoi genitori "provengono da classi sociali minori, quindi hanno lavorato per ogni cosa, mia mamma lavorava per 8 ore al giorno nel campo delle telecomunicazioni, come mio padre". La passione di Lady Gaga per i musical durante il liceo l'ha portata a interpretare protagoniste di diverse produzioni, come Adelaide in Guys and Dolls e Philia in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. A quindici anni è apparsa brevemente nell'episodio Piccoli boss crescono della serie televisiva I Soprano. Verso il 2005, all'età di 19 anni, appare nel programma televisivo di MTV "Boiling points". Lasciata la casa dei suoi genitori, ha iniziato a esibirsi nei club del Lower East Side, dove viveva con gruppi musicali chiamati Mackin Pulsifer e SGBand. Intenta a trovare un proprio stile musicale, ha deciso di fare qualcosa di nuovo e provocatorio sulla scena underground e rock and roll newyorchese, ovvero la musica pop. Il padre ha raccontato che è rimasto sconvolto quando ha scoperto che la figlia si era messa in mostra in un bar burlesque, esibendosi al fianco di drag queen e spogliarellisti. Carriera 2005-2007: Esordi |Lady Gaga al suo ex-fidanzato Lüc Carl}} del 2007]] Nell'estate del 2005, Gaga ha registrato un paio di canzoni con il cantante hip-hop Grandmaster Melle Mel, per un audio libro per bambini, chiamato The Portal in the Park. Nel settembre dello stesso anno ha fondato una band chiamata "Stefani Germanotta Band", i cui membri del gruppo erano tutti amici: Calvin Pia era il chitarrista, il bassista era Eli Silverman e il batterista Alex Beckham. La band faceva promozione in diversi bar e, tramite questi concerti, il gruppo ha ottenuto diversi sostenitori e ha attirato l'attenzione del produttore musicale Joe Vulpis. Successivamente Vulpis ha permesso la registrazione di due EP, Words e Red and Blue. Questi due album sono stati venduti in quantità limitata nei concerti del gruppo e in giro per New York. Il produttore Rob Fusari ha incaricato Wendy Starland (sua scout) di trovare una ragazza che potesse diventare la frontman di un gruppo. Nel giugno del 2006 la scout ha incontrato Gaga e, malgrado non corrispondesse agli standard prefissati da Fusari, ha parlato della ragazza con il produttore perché la considerava "interessante". Dopo due settimane di incertezze, Fusari ha deciso di fissare un appuntamento con lei. Successivamente, per rendere commerciale la ventenne, Fusari ha deciso di organizzare una riunione con il proprio staff. Durante l'incontro, un membro dello staff ha parlato dei Queen e di Radio Ga Ga e per questo motivo alla fine della riunione hanno deciso che il nome d'arte di Stefani Germanotta sarebbe stato Lady Gaga. Lady Gaga, a causa di un patto con il padre, si è trovata costretta a cercare una casa discografica. Per questo motivo ha firmato un contratto con la Def Jam, all'età di 19 anni, dopo che il discografico L.A. Reid l'ha sentita cantare in corridoio dal suo ufficio. Successivamente, però, la casa discografica ha deciso di sciogliere il contratto per ignoti motivi. Nel 2012, questi motivi sono stati svelati dallo stesso discografico: all'inizio pensava che avrebbe cambiato il mondo musicale, ma ha cambiato idea ascoltando una demo, definita "disgustosa". Ha anche dichiarato che questo è stato "il più grande sbaglio che abbia mai compiuto nella sua vita". Per tutto il 2007 ha collaborato assiduamente con l'amica DJ e ballerina Lady Starlight. Le due hanno iniziato a esibirsi in vari concerti e manifestazioni locali come il Mercury Lounge e il Rockwood Music Hall. Nell'agosto 2007 le due sono state invitate a partecipare al festival musicale Lollapalooza, dove hanno sconvolto un pubblico di circa 200 persone con le loro selvagge performance. Nel gennaio 2008 Lady Gaga venne messa sotto contratto dalla Interscope Records. Lasciando tutti impressionati per il suo orecchio per la melodia e per la sua predisposizione cantautorale, Lady Gaga è stata assunta come cantautrice; ha scritto per la Konvict Muzik, l'etichetta di Akon, e per artisti come Fergie, Pussycat Dolls, Britney Spears e New Kids on the Block. Per Britney Spears scrisse Quicksand, successivamente inclusa come bonus track nell'album Circus. Grazie alla collaborazione con Akon ha iniziato a mettere mano sul proprio materiale, lavorando al suo album di debutto, al fianco di una squadra di produttori come RedOne e Rob Fusari. 2008-2009: l'album di debutto The Fame e il primo tour mondiale Verso febbraio del 2008, Lady Gaga ha presentato alla sua casa discografica, la Interscope, il brano Just Dance. I produttori hanno apprezzato il brano e per questo hanno deciso di girare un video musicale. Per le riprese la casa discografica ha affittato una casa a Los Angeles. L'8 aprile 2008 il singolo è stato pubblicato ma il successo è arrivato nel 2009, quando ha raggiunto la prima posizione in sette paesi, tra cui gli Stati Uniti. Mondialmente, Just Dance ha venduto 7,7 milioni di copie nel 2009, risultando il quarto brano più venduto di quell'anno. La prima apparizione televisiva di Lady Gaga è avvenuta nel maggio del 2008, sulla rete televisiva Logo, durante la premiazione dei NewNowNext Awards, organizzata dal canale. Gaga, in questa occasione, si è esibita con Just Dance. Nel luglio del 2008, invece, ha partecipato al Gay Pride di San Francisco; la cantante si è esibita con LoveGame, Beautiful, Dirty, Rich e Just Dance. Due settimane più tardi, si è esibita anche in Vietnam con Just Dance durante Miss Universo. Il 19 agosto dello stesso anno ha pubblicato il suo album d'esordio, The Fame, nel quale ha analizzato ogni aspetto della fama e dell'essere famosi. In totale, l'album ha venduto oltre 15 milioni di copie. Il 16 settembre è stato pubblicato il secondo singolo non ufficiale, con lo scopo di promuovere la serie TV Dirty Sexy Money, intitolato Beautiful, Dirty, Rich proveniente dal suo album d'esordio, per il quale è stato girato anche un video, diretto da Melina Matsoukas. Il secondo singolo ufficiale estratto da The Fame è invece Poker Face, un successo inaspettato che è riuscito a bissare il successo del primo, raggiungendo la numero uno nelle classifiche mondiali di oltre venti Paesi e diventando il secondo singolo della cantante che ha raggiunto la prima posizione nella ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Il singolo è risultato il più venduto del 2009 con 9,8 milioni di copie vendute. Poker Face le ha fatto vincere nella categoria miglior brano dance alla 52ª Grammy Awards e le ha procurato nomination nelle categoria brano dell'anno e musica dell'anno. '' durante Poker Face]] Tra inizio ottobre e fine novembre 2008 ha iniziato una serie di concerti assieme ai colleghi della Interscope New Kids on the Block, riunitisi quell'anno, partecipando inoltre al loro album The Block nel brano Big Girl Now. Il 16 dicembre 2008, la casa discografica della cantante ha distribuito per il mercato digitale un brano musicale natalizio inciso da Lady Gaga e Space Cowboy, intitolato Christmas Tree. Dopo aver annunciato Poker Face, la cantante è stata ingaggiata come artista di apertura nei concerti dei New Kids on the Block, delle Pussycat Dolls e dei Take That. Finita l'apertura, andava nei locali per guadagnare soldi extra da spendere per i progetti della Haus of Gaga. Grazie a questa continua promozione, Just Dance e Poker Face hanno iniziato ad avere alta rotazione nelle radio. Inoltre, nello stesso periodo, la cantante è stata ingaggiata per il Jingle Balls al Madison Square Garden, un evento organizzato ogni anno dalla radio statunitense Z100. Nel 2009 Lady Gaga ha iniziato a raccogliere i primi riconoscimenti; Just Dance è stato nominato come "Miglior produzione dance" ai 51º Grammy Awards, premio assegnato invece ad Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger dei Daft Punk. Il 18 aprile di quell'anno, assieme a Brandon Flowers dei The Killers, si è esibita assieme ai Pet Shop Boys sul palco dei BRIT Awards 2009 in occasione del premio "Contributo eccezionale alla musica" conferito ai Pet Shop Boys. Il 3 febbraio ha pubblicato il suo terzo singolo Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say), per Australia, Nuova Zelanda e successivamente come quarto singolo per la Francia. Il singolo ha ottenuto un buon successo commerciale anche se non alla pari dei singoli precedenti. Il mese successivo è stato pubblicato come quarto singolo dell'album di debutto LoveGame, con un buon successo negli Stati Uniti e in Oceania. Il video di quest'ultimo ha suscitato, però, molte polemiche in alcuni paesi, finendo per essere censurato. .]] Il 12 marzo 2009 ha preso il via il via il suo primo tour mondiale, The Fame Ball Tour, prodotto sul modello del collettivo Haus of Gaga. Inoltre, per promuovere il suo CD, si è esibita anche in diversi programmi televisivi sia americani che esteri. Nel giugno dello stesso anno ha partecipato al tour di Kanye West e si è esibita ai MuchMusic Video Awards del 2009, vincendo anche il premio come "Miglior video di un artista internazionale" con il video di Poker Face. Il 6 luglio 2009 è stato pubblicato come quinto singolo il brano Paparazzi esclusivamente per il mercato inglese, irlandese e italiano. Il singolo ha ottenuto comunque molto successo anche in altri Paesi, compresi gli Stati Uniti. Anche il video di questo singolo ha suscitato molte polemiche: infatti, nel mini-film erano presenti scene cruente. Nello stesso periodo Lady Gaga ha duettato con Michael Bolton in Murder My Heart, incluso nell'album One World One Love del cantante, e ha ottenuto nove candidature agli MTV Video Music Awards 2009, vincendo il premio come "Miglior nuova artista". In questo evento, ha sconvolto con Paparazzi: durante l'esibizione, Gaga ha inscenato il suo suicidio per la fama appendendosi a una corda e facendo colare dal reggiseno del sangue finto. Successivamente ha partecipato anche agli MTV European Music Awards, vincendo il premio come "Migliore rivelazione del 2009". 2009-2010: The Fame Monster e il Monster Ball Tour Dopo il successo del suo album d'esordio The Fame, la cantante ha pubblicato il 23 novembre 2009 l'EP di otto tracce The Fame Monster, pubblicato anche in formato doppio CD insieme al primo LP di Lady Gaga, The Fame. L'album ha riscosso un grande successo soprattutto in Europa. Il primo singolo pubblicato da The Fame Monster è stato Bad Romance, presentato in anteprima il 3 ottobre 2009 al Saturday Night Live, dove la cantante ha dato vita a uno sketch comico al fianco di Madonna. Durante l'annuncio del singolo, alla sfilata primavera/estate di Alexander McQueen, il sito che ha mandato in diretta lo streaming è andato in tilt. Grazie al video di Bad Romance, Lady Gaga è diventata la prima artista a ottenere oltre un miliardo di visualizzazioni dei suoi video su YouTube. Il brano ha iniziato ben presto la scalata al successo nelle classifiche mondiali e si è piazzato al primo posto nella Canadian Hot 100, la classifica dei singoli più venduti in Canada, al secondo posto nella ''Billboard'' Hot 100 statunitense e al primo posto nella classifica ufficiale italiana FIMI. Il singolo ha venduto circa 9,7 milioni di copie nel 2010, risultando il secondo più venduto a livello mondiale di quell'anno, dietro solo a Tik Tok di Kesha. Il 27 novembre è partito il Monster Ball Tour, il secondo tour a livello mondiale di Lady Gaga per promuovere The Fame Monster. In un anno e mezzo il tour è riuscito a incassare 227,4 milioni di dollari (circa 168 milioni di euro) in 200 concerti, diventando il tour di maggior successo di un'artista emergente. Lady Gaga è stata anche ingaggiata come artista di apertura nel tour di Michael Jackson This Is It ma, in seguito alla morte del cantante, il tour è stato annullato. Verso dicembre la cantante ha confermato Telephone come secondo singolo estratto da The Fame Monster, brano interpretato in coppia con Beyoncè. Mondialmente, questo singolo ha venduto 7,4 milioni di copie, risultando il quarto brano più venduto del 2010. Il 5 gennaio 2010, l'azienda fotografica Polaroid ha annunciato che l'artista era stata scelta come direttrice creativa. Il 31 gennaio 2010 ha ottenuto due Grammy Awards, uno per Poker Face come "Miglior brano dance" e l'altro per l'album The Fame, eletto "Disco elettropop dell'anno". In questa occasione si è esibita con un medley di Poker Face, Speechless e Your Song in coppia con Elton John. Il 16 febbraio successivo ha vinto inoltre tre BRIT Awards, come "Miglior artista internazionale femminile", "Migliore album internazionale" (per The Fame) e "Migliore artista emergente". Nel mese di marzo del 2010 è stato pubblicato in Giappone l'album di remix intitolato The Remix. Il disco ha venduto mondialmente copie. Dopo la pubblicazione dell'album di remix, la cantante ha rivelato che il terzo singolo estratto da The Fame Monster sarebbe stato Alejandro. Uscito con ritardo, il video ha fatto discutere in diversi Paesi per l'abuso di riferimenti religiosi e per i suoi contenuti definiti "sacrileghi". Il brano ha avuto molto successo in Europa, e negli Stati Uniti ha stabilito un record: è stato il settimo singolo consecutivo della cantante a entrare nella top 10. Verso il mese di luglio, è stato annunciato come unico singolo promozionale di The Fame Monster il brano Dance in the Dark, esclusivamente però per le radio australiane. Il brano non è stato accompagnato da un video ma comunque è riuscito a entrare in alcune classifiche europee. Nell'agosto 2010 viene confermata la notizia che la cantante avrebbe avuto una statua di cera in ogni museo di Madame Tussauds, diventando la prima artista ad aver tutte le statue presentate contemporaneamente nei dieci musei sparsi nel mondo. Nello stesso mese ha ricevuto tredici nomination agli MTV Video Music Awards (record assoluto per un'artista) ; durante la premiazione avvenuta il 12 settembre successivo, è stata premiata con otto statuette, tra cui il premio per il video dell'anno con Bad Romance e miglior collaborazione dell'anno con Telephone. Il 7 novembre è stata premiata con tre premi agli EMAs. I premi erano: "Miglior artista femminile", "Miglior artista pop" e "Miglior canzone" per il singolo Bad Romance. Nel febbraio successivo, in conclusione del periodo legato al suo secondo disco, è stata premiata con due Grammy Awards nelle categorie "Miglior interpretazione vocale femminile pop", per Bad Romance, e "Miglior album pop" per The Fame Monster. 2011-2012: Born This Way nel 2011]] L'8 febbraio 2011 la cantante ha duettato con Elton John nel brano Hello, Hello, tratto dalla colonna sonora del film d'animazione Gnomeo e Giulietta. La canzone è stata nominata come miglior canzone tratta da un film ai Golden Globes del 2012. Born This Way, annunciato per il 13 febbraio 2011, è stato anticipato all'11 febbraio ed è il primo singolo tratto dall'album omonimo. Gaga si è esibita per la prima volta con il brano in occasione della 53ª edizione dei Grammy Awards, uscendo da un uovo gigante. Il brano ha debuttato direttamente alla prima posizione nella classifica statunitense ''Billboard'' Hot 100. A novembre del 2011 è stato annunciato che aveva venduto 8,2 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo, entrando nella top 5 dei singoli più venduti di quell'anno. Il 15 aprile 2011 è stato pubblicato un altro singolo, intitolato Judas. Il video musicale di quest'ultimo ha ricevuto opinioni miste: molti hanno criticato negativamente il filmato per i diversi riferimenti religiosi; altri, invece, non hanno trovato nulla di offensivo in essi. Il brano ha raggiunto la top ten di molti paesi, tra cui anche l'Italia, dove ha debuttato alla terza posizione. Il 9 maggio è stato reso disponibile il terzo singolo estratto dall'album (all'inizio solo come singolo promozionale), The Edge of Glory, che vede la partecipazione di Clarence Clemons, il quale esegue un assolo di sassofono. Il video è molto semplice (e per questo anche lodato dalla critica) e si svolge in una strada deserta di New York City. Il 13 maggio 2011, quattro giorni dopo The Edge of Glory, è stato pubblicato dalla cantante l'unico singolo promozionale dell'album, intitolato Hair. È entrato alla quinta posizione della classifica digitale italiana e statunitense, vendendo in quest'ultimo Paese copie nella sua prima settimana. Born This Way, il terzo album della cantante, è stato pubblicato il 23 maggio a livello mondiale. Ha venduto in quella settimana negli Stati Uniti 1,15 milioni di copie, in parte grazie anche a una promozione di Amazon, che ha offerto l'album a 0,99 dollari per due giorni, contribuendo in questa maniera per copie. Il disco ha venduto finora oltre 8 milioni di copie. Il 19 giugno ha cominciato a raccogliere riconoscimenti per i lavori pubblicati: durante i MuchMusic Video Awards ha ricevuto due premi su tre nomination, uno per il singolo Born This Way nella categoria "Video Musicale Internazionale Preferito" e l'altro per il singolo Judas nella categoria "Miglior Video Musicale Internazionale". Il 2 luglio, la cantante si è aggiudicata anche tre MTV Video Music Aid Japan su tre nomination, tutti per il singolo Born This Way nelle categorie "Video dell'anno", "Miglior video femminile" e "Miglior video dance". Il 22 luglio è stato annunciato come quarto singolo estratto dall'album Yoü and I . Il video della canzone è stato pubblicato il 16 agosto in tutto il mondo sul canale ufficiale di Twitter della cantante. Il brano ha avuto successo soprattutto negli Stati Uniti, dove ha venduto oltre 2 milioni di copie. Durante le riprese del video, Lady Gaga, ha conosciuto l'attore Taylor Kinney con il quale si è poi fidanzata ufficialmente. Il 28 agosto 2011 si è esibita e ha aperto gli MTV Video Music Awards con Yoü and I creando scompiglio perché era vestita da uomo. L'esibizione è stata accompagnata dal corpo di ballo e da Brian May. La cantante ha vinto, nella stessa serata, due premi su quattro nomination, entrambi per il singolo Born This Way nelle categorie "Miglior video femminile" e "Miglior video con un messaggio". Il 20 settembre è stato pubblicato il singolo di Tony Bennett, The Lady Is a Tramp che vede la partecipazione della cantante, contenuto nell'album Duets II del cantante jazz. Il brano è stato interpretato dal vivo durante lo speciale televisivo di Gaga per la Festa del Ringraziamento organizzata da ABC, intitolato A Very Gaga Thanksgiving. Per il brano è stato girato anche un video musicale, in cui Bennett e Gaga vengono mostrati in uno studio di incisione, mentre registrano il brano giocosamente. Il video ha ricevuto una buona accoglienza, soprattutto in considerazione della sua semplicità rispetto agli standard di Lady Gaga. Per esempio, Gina Serpe di E! ha commentato che "l'unica cosa che Gaga mette in mostra in questo video è il suo talento". Il 28 settembre è stato annunciato come quinto singolo estratto dall'album il brano Marry the Night, e il 15 novembre è stato inviato alle radio. . Marry the Night, nonostante sia stato lodato dai critici musicali, è ritenuto un singolo deludente rispetto agli standard della cantante: è riuscito ad arrivare "solo" al 29º posto nella classifica ufficiale statunitense. Il 6 novembre, il brano è stato eseguito dal vivo in diretta televisiva agli MTV European Music Awards, nel corso dei quali l'artista è stata premiata nelle categorie "Miglior brano" e "Miglior video" per la canzone Born This Way, "Miglior artista donna" e "Migliori fans". '' durante il Born This Way Ball Tour nel 2012]] Il 21 novembre sono stati pubblicati in tutto il mondo il DVD Lady Gaga Presents The Monster Ball Tour: At Madison Square Garden, il libro fotografico con più di 300 foto creato da Terry Richardson, intitolato Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson, e la compilation Born This Way: The Remix. Il 26 novembre è invece uscito in tutto il mondo l'EP natalizio A Very Gaga Holiday, contenente quattro canzoni, di cui due cover. Il 31 dicembre la cantante si è esibita al Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve tenutosi al Times Square, in occasione dell'inizio del 2012 con Marry the Night, Heavy Metal Lover e Born This Way; ha partecipato anche al conto alla rovescia facendo attivare la sfera di cristallo. Nel febbraio 2012 sono state annunciate le prime date per l'Asia e l'Oceania del suo terzo tour a livello mondiale, il Born This Way Ball Tour. Il tour è partito il 27 aprile 2012 a Seul. Il tour nelle tappe asiatiche è stato accolto da molte polemiche. In Indonesia, il Fronte dei Difensori dell’Islam ha affermato che la cantante "offenda tutte le religioni" e "promuova il diavolo". Per queste polemiche, lo staff della cantante ha deciso di annullare il concerto previsto a Giacarta. Dopo aver partecipato con dei camei a due film del 2012 (Men in Black 3 e Katy Perry: Part of Me), Lady Gaga ha ottenuto il primo vero ruolo in Machete Kills di Robert Rodríguez: a dare la notizia è lo stesso regista il 26 luglio 2012 attraverso il suo account Twitter. Contemporaneamente è stato pubblicato online il poster del suo personaggio, da cui si evince che la cantante vestirà i panni di una tale Chameleòn. Ad agosto 2012, Lady Gaga ha annunciato il suo nuovo album Artpop. Fino a febbraio 2013 è proseguito il Born This Way Ball Tour, ma Lady Gaga, per un problema all'anca destra si è dovuta sottoporre a un intervento chirurgico e, a causa della convalescenza, il 13 dello stesso mese è stata costretta ad annullare le ultime 17 tappe di questo tour. Il 5 maggio l'attore statunitense Dylan McDermott conferma alcune voci sulla partecipazione di Lady Gaga come attrice al nuovo film Automata del regista Gabe Ibanez, a cui parteciperanno anche attori del calibro di Antonio Banderas e Sofia Vergara. Dopo quasi cinque mesi di assenza dalle scene, il 29 giugno la cantautrice è tornata sul palco partecipando al Gay Pride tenutosi nella sua città natale. In quest'occasione, ha intonato The Star-Spangled Banner. 2013-in corso: ARTPOP .]] Il 12 agosto 2013, la cantante ha annunciato tramite un tweet che il primo singolo dell'album Artpop, Applause, sarebbe uscito quel giorno e non il 19 agosto, a causa del leak in bassa qualità della canzone, come precedentemente previsto. Lady Gaga 'cinguetta' uscita singolo - Top News - ANSA.it Il video musicale di Applause è stato presentato in anteprima il 19 agosto, durante la trasmissione Good Morning America, e pubblicato sul canale Vevo della cantante. La cantante ha eseguito la canzone per la prima volta live ai MTV Video Music Awards 2013. Il primo settembre si è esibita all'iTunes Festival di Londra con 7 sue nuove canzoni in versione demo. Il 9 settembre 2013 la cantante ha eseguito Applause a Good Morning America, reinterpretando la trama del celebre libro Il Mago di Oz. La canzone è il più grande successo radiofonico di Lady Gaga negli Stati Uniti, il che l'ha portata a rimanere per oltre due mesi nella top10 della Billboard Hot100, superando in longevità anche Born This Way. La cantante, a differenza di altri suoi singoli, ha promosso in modo molto ridotto la canzone, esibendosi con essa solo tre volte durante il periodo di pubblicazione, e con qualche esibizione per la promozione di Artpop in Giappone o in America (ad esempio lo speciale del Thanksgiving Day con i Muppets). Il 7 ottobre la cantautrice pubblica sul tuo account Twitter la copertina dell'album. In questa, un omaggio all'arte e realizzata dall'artista e scultore Jeff Koons, è rappresentata una scultura della cantante nuda, con le mani che coprono il seno, una parrucca bionda e una sfera blu (già utilizzata nella sua esibizione di Applause agli MTV Video Music Awards 2013) che copre le sue parti intime. Come sfondo, vi sono frammenti del quadro la Nascita di Venere e, in bianco e nero, della scultura Apollo e Dafne dell'artista Gian Lorenzo Bernini. Infine, dietro la scultura, vi è la scritta in maiuscolo "LADY GAGA" in un rosa acceso e, sulla sfera blu, la scritta bianca, sempre in stampato maiuscolo, "ARTPOP". Il 9 ottobre 2013 esce il lyric video ufficiale di Aura, brano utilizzato come una delle colonne sonore per il film Machete Kills. Il 14 ottobre 2013 sul canale YouTube della cantante è uscito uno snippet di 12 secondi della canzone G.U.Y. (Girl Under You), in collaborazione con il DJ russo-tedesco Zedd. Il 21 ottobre 2013 sul canale YouTube ufficiale della cantante è stato reso disponibile l'audio del secondo singolo (dapprima pubblicato come singolo promozionale) Do What U Want, in collaborazione con R. Kelly. Il 25 ottobre viene resa disponibile un'anteprima del singolo promozionale Venus.Lady Gaga, Venus | traduzione testo e audio Il 27 ottobre viene reso pubblico l'audio del singolo promozionale Venus. ''Il 28 ottobre viene resa disponibile sul canale YouTube della cantante un'anteprima di 2 minuti e 16 secondi della canzone ''Mary Jane Holland,in collaborazione del DJ francese Madeon. '' Il 10 novembre, in occasione del lancio del disco, si tiene il primo "ArtRave" della storia: un evento che coniuga musica, danza e arte contemporanea. L'ArtRave si è tenuto in una location allestita come un museo, segreta fino a pochi minuti prima dell'inizio di un breve concerto. Le opere esposte in questa occasione sono di: Jeff Koons, autore della copertina di ''Artpop, Bob Wilson, Inez & Vindooh, registi del video di Applause, Marina Abramovic e Benjamin Rollins, autore della sedia binaria. Nello stesso periodo la cantante annuncia che Artpop potrebbe avere un album gemello, identificabile come un sequel. L'album conterrebbe musica altamente sperimentale. A dicembre si esibisce nella finale di The Voice USA, duettando in Do What U Want con Christina Aguilera. Il 1º gennaio 2014 viene pubblicato un remix ufficiale di Do What U Want, dove canta ancora insieme a Christina Aguilera. Nel 2013, Artpop ha venduto 2.300.000 copie. Il 9 dicembre 2013 la cantante annuncia sulla sua pagina Facebook le prime 27 date del suo tour. Lo stesso giorno viene pubblicato il nome della torunéé: artRave: the Artpop Ball. In seguito alla cancellazione dei 17 show del Born This Way Ball che si sviluppavano tra Stati Uniti e Canada, la popstar comincerà proprio da qui i suoi nuovi spettacoli, il 4 maggio 2014 da Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Altre date del tour sono state pubblicate nel 2014: prima quelle europee, dov'è anche stato annunciato lo show che si terrà a Milano il 4 novembre, poi quelle australiane e quelle messicane. Nel 2014, Artpop ha vinto un Japan Gold Disc Award nella categoria "International Album Of The Year". Il 13 marzo 2014 la cantante si esibisce al SXSW Festival della città di Austin in Texas e il giorno successivo, durante un'intervista, annuncia l'uscita di un nuovo video prevista per il 22 marzo 2014. Il 20 marzo la cantante conferma che il brano G.U.Y. sarà il terzo singolo estratto da ARTPOP e il giorno seguente, durante un'intervista al Today Show, mostra un'anteprima del video dell'omonimo singolo. Il 22 marzo 2014, il video di G.U.Y. viene presentato per la prima volta su Dateline NBC e successivamente viene pubblicato sul canale VEVO della cantante. Stile Le esibizioni e i video musicali di Lady Gaga sono oggetto di molte analisi e controlli da parte della critica. Lei confessa che si sente "libera" reinventando la propria immagine e a sperimentare nuovi generi musicali. Vocalmente, Gaga è un contralto. Lady Gaga - la cui gamma vocale viene spesso paragonata a quella di Madonna e Gwen Stefani - ha cambiato spesso nella sua carriera lo stile musicale, ma ritiene Born This Way "molto più vocalmente alla pari con quello che sono capace di fare". Riguardo alla sua voce, Entertainment Weekly ha scritto: «C'è un'immensa intelligenza emotiva dietro al modo in cui usa la sua voce». Gli album di Lady Gaga hanno ricevuto per la maggior parte critiche positive. I critici sottolineano la posizione unica di Gaga nella musica pop, la necessità di nuovi movimenti nella cultura popolare e l'attenzione di Gaga verso le moderne questioni sociali. Anche se i suoi primi testi sono stati criticati per la mancanza di stimoli intellettuali, "Gaga riesce a farti muovere quasi senza sforzo". Ammettendo che il suo "scrivere i testi" non è stato interpretato in maniera corretta, il blogger Perez Hilton ha articolato il suo messaggio in modo più chiaro: «Sì, scrive testi intelligenti davvero profondi con concetti poco profondi». Gaga, dopo aver letto la dichiarazione, ha risposto: «Perez è molto intelligente e chiaramente ha ascoltato il mio disco dall'inizio alla fine, e lui è corretto». «Mi piace scrivere canzoni, è così divertente. Ho scritto parecchie canzoni solo al pianoforte», ha dichiarato. Gaga crede che "tutta la buona musica può essere suonata al pianoforte e suonerebbe comunque come una hit". Nelle sue canzoni ha coperto una vasta gamma di argomenti: mentre The Fame medita sul desiderio di essere una celebrità, The Fame Monster esprime il lato oscuro della fama attraverso metafore sui mostri. Born This Way, il terzo album di inediti, è cantato in inglese, francese, tedesco e spagnolo e comprende temi comuni riguardo al perverso modo di scrivere canzoni della cantante, come l'amore, sesso, religione, denaro, droga, l'identità, la liberazione, la sessualità, la libertà e l'individualismo. La struttura della sua musica è simile al pop degli anni ottanta e l'europop degli anni novanta, che evoca Madonna, Gwen Stefani, Kylie Minogue e Grace Jones. Rispetto ai due precedenti, l'album Born This Way, comprende molti generi diversi dal pop e dall'europop come opera, heavy metal, discoteca, e rock and roll. Riguardo a questo, la rivista Rolling Stone ha affermato che "più Gaga diventa eccessiva, più risulta essere la più onesta". La sua estensione vocale è mezzosoprano. Influenze I genitori di Gaga, che le facevano ascoltare canzoni di artisti come i Beatles, Stevie Wonder, Bruce Springsteen, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin ed Elton John, hanno avuto un'influenza significativa sulla sua carriera. Un'influenza spirituale di Gaga è il medico indiano, oratore e scrittore Deepak Chopra. Lo ha etichettato come una "vera ispirazione"; ha dichiarato che "mi ha sempre ricordato di lavorare al servizio dei miei fan e per soddisfare la mia visione e il mio destino", oltre a pensare a Chopra, quando si tratta del suo lavoro come musicista dichiara: «Voglio andare oltre la musica per i miei fan». Musicalmente, Gaga è influenzata da numerosi cantanti dance-pop, come Madonna e Michael Jackson, e da artisti glam rock come David Bowie e Queen. Per la teatralità, invece, è stata influenzata da artisti come Andy Warhol. Gaga riceve confronti con Madonna, la quale ha detto di vedere sé stessa di inizio carriera riflessa in Gaga. In risposta, Gaga ha dichiarato: «Non voglio sembrare presuntuosa, ma il mio obiettivo è quello di rivoluzionare la musica pop. L'ultima rivoluzione è stata lanciata da Madonna 25 anni fa ... non c'è davvero nessuno che ami Madonna come me. Io sono la sua più enorme fan personalmente e professionalmente». Come Madonna, Gaga continua a reinventare sé stessa e, nel corso degli anni della sua carriera, ha tratto ispirazione musicale da numerosi artisti come Whitney Houston, Britney Spears, Grace Jones, Cyndi Lauper, Blondie, Debbie Harry, Scissor Sisters, Prince, Marilyn Manson e Yoko Ono.Influenze musicali di Lady Gaga: * * * * * * * * * Moda |Dichiarazione di John Sheldrick, studente della New York University, su Lady Gaga}} }} La sua adorazione della moda viene dalla madre, che ha dichiarato di essere "sempre molto ben tenuta e bella". Gaga è stata stilisticamente paragonata alle inglesi Leigh Bowery e Isabella Blow e all'artista statunitense Cher. Considera Donatella Versace (creatrice di numerosi suoi vestiti) la sua musa e il designer britannico Alexander McQueen come ispirazione, ammettendo che le manca ogni volta che si veste. Lady Gaga ha debuttato nel mondo della moda in occasione del salone di Thierry Mugler a Parigi nel marzo 2011 dove ha indossato gli articoli della collezione d'abbigliamento di Nicola Formichetti. Nel giugno del 2011, Lady Gaga è stata premiata dal Council of Fashion Designers of America col premio "Icona della moda dell'anno". . Da allora ha iniziato a scrivere come giornalista di moda per la rivista V'', dove scrive sul suo processo creativo, il suo studio del mondo della cultura pop, e la sua capacità di entrare in sintonia con l'evoluzione della cultura della musica leggera. Lady Gaga è stata inserita nella lista delle 100 icone della moda secondo il ''Time. L'ingresso nella lista è stato giustificato in questo modo: «Lady Gaga è nota per il suo stile scandaloso come per le sue hit. Dopotutto, Lady Gaga ha sfoggiato abiti a base di bolle di plastica, pupazzi di Kermit la Rana e carne cruda». Giorgio Armani ha disegnato per la cantante numerosi vestiti, tra i quali alcuni per il Born This Way Ball Tour. Nel 2012, lo stilista ha dichiarato che collaborare con Lady Gaga «ogni volta un’esperienza nuova» e che «gli piace la sua capacità di usare la moda come elemento scenico per costruire il suo personaggio». Al Born This Way Ball Tour collabora anche con Donatella Versace, una delle sue migliori amiche (Donatella canzone contenuta in Artpop è dedicata a lei). Nel 2014 Lady Gaga sa il nuovo volto della collezione Versace primavera estate. Haus of Gaga Lady Gaga ha creato un proprio team di produzione chiamato Haus of Gaga, responsabile della creazione di molti dei suoi vestiti, accessori per il palcoscenico, scenografie per il palco e pettinature. Inoltre, si sperimentano nuovi suoni per i suoi brani. Al progetto partecipano stilisti e produttori, dando vita a un team creativo sul modello della Factory di Andy Warhol. Con l'Haus of Gaga Lady Gaga collabora assieme all'azienda canadese MAC Cosmetics, dopo essere stata per due anni consecutivi testimonial del programma Viva Glam, i cui introiti vengono totalmente devoluti in beneficenza ai malati di HIV. La Haus of Gaga è formata da 18 membri. I più celebri sono Nicola Formichetti, Fernando Garibay e Terry Richardson. Erano membri dell'Haus of Gaga anche Space Cowboy, Laurieann Gibson e Jonas Åkerlund. Il 10 novembre 2013 nell'ambito di un party di presentazione di ARTPOP Lady Gaga e la Haus hanno svelato quello che si definisce come il "primo vestito volante al mondo": il Volantis. Filantropia Oltre alla sua carriera musicale, Lady Gaga ha contribuito a varie associazioni non profit, tra le quali l'UNICEF. Non sono mancate da parte di Gaga donazioni dopo eventi catastrofici. La cantante ha, infatti, donato dollari per la ricostruzione di Haiti , un milione di dollari alla Croce Rossa statunitense in seguito all'uragano Sandy e un milione e mezzo di dollari in seguito alla vendita di speciali braccialetti dopo il terremoto a Tōhoku e lo tsunami che ha colpito il Giappone nel 2011. Tuttavia, l'avvocato Alyson Oliver ha presentato una querela contro Gaga nel giugno 2011, dichiarando che il braccialetto, quando veniva spedito, subiva un aumento di spesa di 3,99 dollari. Si è iniziato a credere anche che non tutto il ricavato dei braccialetti sarebbe andato alle operazioni di soccorso; di conseguenza, ci sono state richieste di rimborso per le persone che lo avevano acquistato. Il portavoce della cantante ha definito la querela "immeritata". Sempre per solidarietà verso il Paese del Sol levante, Il 25 luglio dello stesso anno Lady Gaga si è esibita a MTV Japan in un concerto benefico a Makuhasi Messe. I soldi ricavati sono stati inviati alla Croce Rossa giapponese. La causa LGBT All'inizio della sua carriera, Gaga ha avuto difficoltà a ottenere airplay nelle radio, e, dopo aver ottenuto successo, ha dichiarato: «Il punto di svolta per me era la comunità dei gay. Ho tanti fan gay e sono fedeli a me e questo mi ha davvero sollevato. Saranno sempre al mio fianco e io sarò sempre al loro fianco». L'impegno verso il riconoscimento di alcuni diritti per la comunità LGBT è stato a partire dal suo successo sempre maggiore. Infatti, ha partecipato nell'ottobre del 2009 all'evento National Equality March, ritenuto dalla cantante "l’evento più importante della sua carriera" fino ad allora. Ha lasciato l'evento con un esultante "Sia benedetto Dio e i gay" , simile al suo discorso di accettazione di sé stessi che fece agli MTV Video Music Awards 2009 quando ha ritirato il premio "Miglior nuovo artista". Ha poi partecipato nello stesso fine settimana alla Human Rights Campaign Dinner, realizzando una cover di Imagine, dedicata a Matthew Shepard (studente universitario ucciso a causa dei suoi gusti sessuali). Gaga, quando partecipò agli MTV Video Music Awards 2010, è stata accompagnata da quattro membri dei servizi delle Forze Armate degli Stati Uniti, ai quali, a causa della politica del Don't ask, don't tell (DADT), è stato vietato di servire apertamente a causa del loro orientamento sessuale. L'attenzione dei giornalisti, però, si è spostata sul vestito che Gaga ha esibito quella sera, un abito fatto di carne. In un'intervista ha negato qualsiasi intenzione di causare mancanza di rispetto per qualsiasi persona o organizzazione e ha desiderato che tutti si focalizzassero sui diritti delle persone perché, "se non lottiamo per ciò in cui crediamo, e se non lottiamo per i nostri diritti, presto andremo a disporre dei diritti tanto quanto la carne sulle nostre ossa". Sempre a favore dell'abrogazione del Don't ask, don't tell, alla fine di settembre 2010 ha parlato al Servicemembers Legal Defense Network del Rally "4the14K" (il nome ricorda i membri scaricati dal servizio in seguito alla legge). Lady Gaga è apparsa anche all'Europride tenutosi a Roma l'11 giugno 2011. In un discorso di quasi venti minuti, ha criticato i governi degli stati intolleranti verso i gay e ha descritto gli omosessuali come dei "rivoluzionari d'amore". In quello stesso evento, ha detto: «Oggi e ogni giorno lottiamo per la libertà. Lottiamo per la giustizia. Ci invitano per la compassione, la comprensione e, soprattutto, vogliamo la piena uguaglianza, adesso». Gaga ha rivelato che le viene spesso chiesto perché si dedica a "parlare dei gay". Lei ha risposto: «Perché questa domanda, perché questo tema è così importante. La mia risposta è: io sono un bambino della diversità, io sono uno della mia generazione, mi sento un obbligo morale, come una donna o un uomo, di esercitare il mio potenziale rivoluzionario e rendere il mondo un posto migliore». Nel giugno del 2013, il governo statunitense ha approvato le nozze gay e la cantante ha incitato i suoi followers scrivendo: "Tanti hanno combattuto per tanto tempo. Siate orgogliosi, ormai i pregiudizi sono una minoranza". In seguito a questo evento, Lady Gaga ha anche partecipato al Gay Pride tenutosi a New York City. HIV, AIDS e Born This Way Foundation Gaga dà il suo contributo anche nella lotta contro l'HIV e l'AIDS, con particolare attenzione alla formazione dei giovani sui rischi della malattia. In collaborazione con Cyndi Lauper, Gaga ha unito le sue forze con la MAC Cosmetics per lanciare una linea di rossetti sotto la loro linea cosmetica complementare, Viva Glam. Le due campagne sono state chiamate Viva Glam Gaga e Viva Glam Cyndi e tutti i soldi guadagnati sono stati donati alla lotta contro l'HIV e l'AIDS in tutto il mondo. Sempre per combattere la malattia, il 20 aprile 2010 ha cantato Alejandro e Speechless per una raccolta di fondi per AIDS a Tokyo. Nel 2012 Lady Gaga e sua madre hanno lanciato un'organizzazione non profit, la Born This Way Foundation, che si concentra sui giovani riguardo a delle questioni come l'autostima, il benessere, il bullismo. La presentazione ufficiale è avvenuta il 29 febbraio 2012 all'Università di Harvard. Insieme a Gaga, era presente sua madre e Oprah Winfrey. L'associazione ha lanciato dalle tappe nordamericane del Born This Way Ball Tour il Born Brave Bus, un autobus che segue il percorso del tour promozionale in cui si può discutere di problemi legati alla depressione, bullismo, amicizie, scuola senza che i professionisti che consultano i ragazzi diano un giudizio. Controversie I video di Lady Gaga vengono spesso descritti come dei cortometraggi perché contengono molti cambi di costumi, continue coreografie e molte visuali provocatorie. I critici hanno notato che oltre al sadomasochismo e ai temi femministi, "i tre temi principali dei video di Gaga sono sesso, violenza e potere." Lady Gaga è stata, a partire dal 2009, soggetto di numerosi articoli di giornali online a causa della stravaganza del personaggio e dei suoi comportamenti. Questi vengono spesso paragonati a quelli della popstar Madonna, con la quale, secondo i tabloid, avrebbe uno scontro, anche a causa della somiglianza tra Express Yourself (del 1989) e il suo brano Born This Way (del 2011). La cantante, dopo l'uscita del video di LoveGame nel 2009, è stata al centro di notizie riguardanti la sua presunta bisessualità. Lady Gaga ha confermato le teorie che circolavano sul web quando Barbara Walters (dell'ABC News) l'ha intervistata per il suo annuale dicendo: «All'inizio era davvero strana vicenda ma tutti dissero: "Questa è davvero una storia!"» e «Sì, in passato ho avuto relazioni sessuali con delle donne» Nel 2009, la cantante è stata nominata per i suoi costumi in due categorie ai premi ''NME'' Awards, consegnato dalla rivista musicale NME. Paradossalmente, il pubblico ha scelto la cantante sia come la meglio vestita che come la peggio vestita. Nel 2010, Fred Phelps ha proposto di picchettare davanti al luogo di un concerto di Lady Gaga attraverso un comunicato stampa. Il religioso, famoso per la sua posizione omofoba, ha affermato che la cantante (definita una sgualdrina) "insegna la ribellione verso Dio". Non ha risparmiato la violenza nella sua esecuzione di Paparazzi sul palco degli MTV Video Music Awards 2009, nel quale mise in scena la sua sanguinolenta morte, finendo con l'appendersi a una corda penzolante. Anche agli MTV Video Music Awards 2010 la cantante è stata al centro di numerose polemiche: infatti si è presentata sul palco indossando un abito interamente fatto di carne bovina, aspramente criticato dalle associazioni animaliste, come la PETA. Il suo anticonformismo si è visto agli MTV Video Music Awards 2011, quando si è presentata con il suo alter-ego maschile Jo Calderone e ha fatto un monologo da ragazzo innamorato, prima della sua esecuzione con Yoü and I. Come già detto precedentemente, il Born This Way Ball Tour è stato accolto negativamente in Indonesia dagli estremisti islamici. Le polemiche dell'arrivo di Gaga a Giacarta sono state talmente forti che lo staff della cantautrice ha deciso di annullare il concerto. Sempre durante questo tour, Lady Gaga ha iniziato a fumare marijuana, affermando poi che "avrebbe parlato con il Presidente Barack Obama e con Oprah delle sue meraviglie mediche". Anche il giorno di Natale di quell'anno, la cantautrice ha parlato della marijuana tramite un tweet. Ad agosto 2013, l'artista, insieme a Madonna, è stata accusata dalla polizia russa di non aver rispettato il visto con cui sono state ammesse nel Paese. Sulla questione, Gaga ha scritto diversi tweet definendo il governo russo "criminale", anche a causa di alcune leggi omofobe presenti in Russia. Premi e riconoscimenti I premi più importanti che ha ricevuto dal 2009 sono: * 5 Grammy Award di cui uno per l'album The Fame, uno per il singolo Poker Face, uno per l'album The Fame Monster e due per il singolo Bad Romance e altri. * 13 MTV Video Music Awards di cui uno per il singolo Poker Face, due per Paparazzi, sette per Bad Romance, uno per Telephone e due per Born This Way.Fonti MTV Video Music Awards: * * * * 8 MTV Europe Music Awards di cui 4 per sé stessa, uno per la canzone Bad Romance, due per Born This Way, rispettivamente per la canzone e per il video musicale.Fonti MTV Europe Music Awards: * * * * 17 Billboard Music Awards, 5 per sé stessa, uno per l'album The Fame e uno per l'album Born This Way e altri.''Fonti Billboard Music Awards: * * * * * * 3 Brit Awards, due per sé stessa e uno per l'album ''The Fame.Fonti Brit Awards: * * * 5 World Music Awards, tre per sé stessa, uno per l'album The Fame e uno per il singolo Poker Face. * 5 MTV Video Music Awards Japan, tre per Born This Way e due per sé stessa. Ad ottobre 2013 è l'unica artista non giapponese, insieme a Jay-Z (4 premi), ad essere riuscita ad entrare nella top 6 dei più premiati di questa onorificenza. ]] Lady Gaga ha ottenuto anche riconoscimenti importanti: * Nel 2009 la rivista statunitense Billboard l'ha inserita al 73º posto tra i migliori artisti del decennio 2000-2009 e nel 2013 all'81º nella lista degli artisti con i migliori risultati nella Billboard Hot 100 * La rivista TIME ha inserito l'artista tra le 100 icone della moda di tutti i tempi, nella sezione "Muse". * Detiene 3 Guinness World Records, uno per Poker Face come la traccia che è rimasta più tempo nella Hot Digital Songs Chart statunitense, uno per il suo album di debutto The Fame, rimasto per 154 settimane consecutive nella top 75 della classifica britannica e uno per Born This Way, come il singolo che ha venduto più velocemente su iTunes (un milione di copie in cinque giorni). * Nel 2010 è comparsa al primo posto nella speciale classifica dei 100 artisti più influenti dell'anno stilata dal TIME. * Il settimanale Forbes l'ha posizionata a partire dal 2010 nella top ten delle celebrità più influenti del decennio (prima al 2º posto, poi al primo, nel terzo anno al 4° e nel 2013 al 2°). Sempre la stessa rivista pubblica annualmente la classifica delle donne più influenti del mondo. La cantante è presente ininterrottamente anche in questa lista dal 2010 (7º posto in quell'anno, poi 11° nel 2011, al 14º posto nel 2012 e al 45° nel 2013) * La rivista statunitense Rolling Stone ha stilato una classifica delle "Queen of Pop" tra il 2009 e il 2011. Grazie al primo posto nelle vendite digitali, nei passaggi radio, nella Billboard Hot 100 e nei social network, Lady Gaga si è aggiudicata il titolo di "Regina del Pop" su 16 candidate. Lady Gaga è apparsa anche in un'altra lista della rivista, chiamata "I nuovi immortali". * Tra il 31 ottobre e il primo novembre 2013, i video di LoveGame e Applause hanno entrambi raggiunto 100 milioni di visualizzazioni su Vevo, facendo così diventare Lady Gaga l'unica cantante ad aver ottenuto in 24 ore due certificazioni Vevo. Profumi Fame è la prima fragranza per donne creata da Lady Gaga. Su Twitter, Gaga ha postato una foto dove si possono leggere le fragranze usate per il profumo: belladonna, orchidea, incenso, zafferano e miele. La presentazione ufficiale del profumo con il video commerciale si è svolta al Museo Guggenheim il 13 settembre. La fragranza ha venduto 6 milioni di confezioni in una settimana, diventando il secondo profumo che è stato acquistato di più in sette giorni dopo Chanel n°5. Vita privata Da maggio 2006 a gennaio 2007 ha frequentato il suo produttore Rob Fusari. Fusari ha citato in giudizio la cantante per 30,5 milioni USD per averlo abbandonato durante la sua ascesa al successo. Dal luglio 2011 frequenta l'attore e modello Taylor Kinney, conosciuto sul set del video musicale per You and I. Discografia * 2008 - The Fame * 2011 - Born This Way * 2013 - Artpop Tournée ; Come artista principale * 2009 – The Fame Ball Tour * 2009-2011 – The Monster Ball Tour * 2012-2013 – The Born This Way Ball Tour * 2014 – artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Tour ; Come artista di apertura * 2009: New Kids on the Block: Live * 2009: Doll Domination Tour * 2009: Take That Presents: The Circus Live (in 3 date) * 2009-2010: This Is It (annullato) Filmografia Cinema * Men in Black 3, regia di Barry Sonnenfeld (2012) - cameo * Katy Perry: Part of Me, regia di Dan Cutforth (2012) - cameo * Machete Kills, regia di Robert Rodríguez (2013) * Sin City - Una donna per cui uccidere (Sin City: A Dame to Kill For), regia di Robert Rodríguez e Frank Miller (2014) Televisione * I Soprano - serie TV, episodio 3x09 (2001) * Gossip Girl - serie TV, episodio 3x10 (2009) - se stessa * A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - speciale ABC (2011) - se stessa * I Simpson - serie TV, episodio 23x22 (2012) - voce Altre apparizioni * Saturday Night Live - ospite speciale - (2009-2011-2013) * American Idol - mentore speciale - (2011) * So You Think You Can Dance - giudice speciale - (2011) Note Bibliografia * Emily Herbert, Lady Gaga: Queen of Pop, John Blake Publishing, 2010 ISBN 978-1-84454-963-4 * Sarah Parvis, Lady Gaga, Andrews McMeel Publishing, 2010 ISBN 978-0-7407-9795-8 * Maureen Callahan, Lady Gaga, Mondadori, ISBN 978-88-04-60390-0 * Michele Monina, Lady Gaga. La vita, le canzoni e i sogni di una bad girl, Castelvecchi, 2010 ISBN 978-88-7615-396-9 * Lizzy Goodman, Lady Gaga. I mille volti della nuova icona del pop, Rizzoli, 2010 ISBN 978-88-17-04378-6 * Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson. Grand Central Publishing, 2011 ISBN 978-1-4555-1389-5 Voci correlate * Vestito di carne di Lady Gaga * Vestito bianco di Lady Gaga * Fashion * Perform This Way * Taylor Kinney * Laurieann Gibson * Nicola Formichetti Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * www.ladygaga.com (Sito ufficiale) * * Scheda su Lady Gaga in Discogs Fonti Categoria:Artisti del burlesque Categoria:Musicisti italoamericani Categoria:Persone LGBT Categoria:Attivisti LGBT Categoria:Vincitori di Grammy Categoria:Attori legati a New York Categoria:Cantanti legati a New York Categoria:Spogliarelliste